WitFit: Spring 2013: Tote
by Old Brown Shoe
Summary: La madre de Bella quiere que ella no tenga absolutamente nada que ver con una fraternidad, aún no le dirá por qué. Bella se encuentra a sí misma haciendo precisamente eso. ¿Puede mantener las cosas sin problemas en casa? ¿Cómo manejará las clases y su nueva vida social? ¿Y encontrarse con su hermano perdido? Sólo el tiempo lo dirá para Bella Swan. Traducción.
1. Tote

**WitFit: Spring 2013: Tote**

Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer y la trama a **SammieLynnsMom**, que me dio permiso de traducir su historia, muchas gracias.

**°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°**

WitFit Word: Tote

"Mamá, es sólo un viaje de cuatro horas a Seattle. Pude haber escogido una universidad al otro lado del país," le recordé, ella resopló por millonésima vez en nuestro viaje a la Universidad de Washington.

Ya lo sabía cuando empecé a aplicar a las universidades; UW era a donde yo quería ir. Me gustó que estaba cerca de casa, pero lo suficientemente lejos para que nadie llegara a la zona sin preaviso. También tenía un programa de psicología increíble, que debería tener a mi mamá orgullosa ya que yo estaba siguiendo sus pasos. Sin embargo, mi elección en la escuela enfureció a mi madre, y sin embargo, no importa cuántas veces le supliqué que me dijera el por qué, ella nunca me lo dijo. De hecho, si la Dra. Renee Swan se salía con la suya, estaría dos veces más lejos de ir a la Universidad Estatal de Washington o alguna escuela Ivy League en la costa este. En cualquier lugar, pero la UW la habría hecho más feliz.

Mis padres se conocieron por pura casualidad. Mi mamá condujo a Port Angeles para reunirse con un posible trabajo y de alguna manera se dio la vuelta tratando de regresar a Seattle. Ella no se había dado cuenta hasta que vio el letrero de "Bienvenido a Forks'', y al tratar de dar la vuelta en lo que era en realidad el lado pulido. Mi padre era el oficial en turno y dicen que fue amor a primera vista. Para una mujer tan difícil mi madre se convirtió, es difícil para mí imaginar eso, pero supongo que ella era joven y tonta. Ella consiguió el trabajo en Port Angeles y mis padres se casaron apenas seis meses más tarde. Llegué un par de años después, y a pesar de mi deseado hermano, nunca sucedió.

La vida en Forks no era espectacular, pero tampoco estaba mal. Me encantaba la lectura sobre los deportes y tenía varios amigos que eran para mí como una segunda familia para el momento de mi graduación de la escuela secundaria. Mi padre fue ascendido a jefe de policía y mi mamá hizo un poco con la práctica que hizo se volvió directora en el momento en el que entre a Jr. High School. Yo no diría era consentida, pero tenía la capacidad de serlo.

Mis padres no crecieron con mucho dinero, y mientras que mi papá era un tipo muy simple, mi mamá era todo lo contrario. Como resultado directo, mi asignación fue siempre ridícula y yo todavía estaba luchando por mi «subsidio de la universidad« que ella insistió que tengo. Se puso a sí misma a través de la escuela con la ayuda de becas, puestos de trabajo a tiempo parcial, y los préstamos. Se podría pensar que la experiencia iba a hacer que quisiera enseñar a su hija las mismas lecciones de la vida dura, pero parecía ser su única debilidad. A pesar de mis aversiones a las compras, le gustaba a tratarme como su propia muñeca personal. Hay fotos esparcidas por toda la casa de mi padre conmigo llevando grandes vestidos con volantes y lazos tan grandes como mi cabeza. Para una pequeña ciudad soñolienta como Forks, la exageración sería el eufemismo del año.

Aun así creo que mis padres tenían mucha suerte con tenerme. Una niña en la escuela tenía el mismo tipo de madre y aunque nunca se daba por sentado, Jessica se dio a otra clase de vida. Tampoco fue una sorpresa por qué ella anduvo en la graduación con una panza a punto de explotar. La parte triste, era el bebé número dos. Pero, mientras que ella era salvaje, yo era reservada. A ella le gustaba la atención, y yo lo odiaba. Ella festejaría como si fuera 1999, y me gustan mis libros en una bolsa. Y, por supuesto, mientras ella se quedaba en casa cuidando de un niño y un bebé, yo estoy en el coche con mi mamá en camino a la orientación de primer año. Mi padre se arrastraba detrás de nosotras sólo porque insistió en que tendría mi coche mientras estaba en la universidad. Yo no lo entiendo, pero pagaron la enorme cuota para tener aparcamiento en mi primer año por lo que, ¿quién era yo para discutir?

"Bella, sé que está emocionada acerca de tu primer año," mi madre interrumpió mi meditación interna cuando entramos al estacionamiento, "Y yo sé que siempre has tenido una cabeza sensata sobre sus hombros. Pero la universidad es diferente y quiero que usted recuerdes lo que he dicho, ¿de acuerdo?"

"De acuerdo mamá", respondí casi robóticamente mientras buscaba un lugar desocupado para aparcar. Unos segundos después estábamos ubicados, mi coche se apagó, y me moví para verla a la cara. "Lo tengo, no hermandades, en especial de mujeres."

Ella sonrió antes de levantarse para ver a mi padre con una sonrisa.

**°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°**

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**

**Espero que lo disfrutaran, dejen un review para ver si aún me siguen.**


	2. Tissue

**WitFit: Spring 2013: Tote**

…

**Palabra del Capítulo: Pañuelo de papel**

**Dialogo: "Ella nunca estará de acuerdo con eso."**

**°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°**

"¿Te sientes cómoda al estar aquí sola?" Preguntó mi padre, aunque sabía cómo leer entre líneas. Había estado tratando de darme un "fuera" de la universidad desde que a llegué mi primer día de orientación. De mis padres, él era probablemente el más emocional sobre que deje la casa. Mientras que mi madre odiaba la escuela que elegí, mi padre no quería que me fuera a ninguna parte. Pensé en el momento en que realmente se fueron, él estaría utilizando un pañuelo de papel o dos, aunque yo dudaba de que alguna vez me dejara ver eso.

Charlie Swan jugó al hombre duro en el trabajo, pero perdió el brusco exterior una vez que pasaba por la puerta cada noche. No estoy segura de que mis padres habrían funcionado de otra manera, porque mi mamá era más o menos igual. Ella me dijo que la mejor manera de ayudar a sus pacientes era hablar sobre sus propias emociones. Ella dijo que le daba visión y claridad, pero tuve que admitir que no podía identificarme.

Era cierto; yo estaba siguiendo su camino, pero no con la misma intención. Mientras mi madre no le gustaban los niños pequeños, o bien, niños de cualquier edad, excepto a mí, la última cosa que yo quería era tratar adultos. Cuando decidí ir a la universidad y en última instancia, convertirse en una psicóloga, sabía que me quería enfocar en niños. Su inocencia y sinceridad me intrigaron mientras que los adultos eran mucho mejores actuando y fingiendo lo que querían que supieras.

Al final, mi madre argumentó que los adultos eran más fáciles de leer, pero ella entendió que tenía que ir a donde me sintiera más cómoda. Creo que parte con la que ella estaba feliz era la parte en la que yo estaba siguiendo su camino. Aunque yo no era la chica con un álbum de boda debajo de mi cama y no tenía mi historia de vida pre-escrita, yo tenía una idea clara de lo que quería para mí en la vida. Un marido, 2,5 hijos, y una cerca blanca, esos eran los aspectos atractivos en mi futuro, pero primero la universidad y luego el matrimonio. Eso fue un argumento que nunca habría estado en lucha.

Cuando era niña, siempre estaba de acuerdo con mis padres, pero era decidida y obstinada. Era determinada en todos los sentidos hasta que estuvieron de acuerdo con las solicitudes universitarias y las visitas comenzaron. Mi madre se estremeció cuando vinimos a hacer mi recorrido por el campus el verano anterior, así que no fue sorpresa ver que su actitud sigue siendo la misma cuando salía del edificio principal de mi dormitorio. Yo había intentado arrinconar a mi padre un par de veces para averiguar la historia de por qué odiaba UW tanto, pero él nunca lo hiso. Supongo que si ibas a ser el jefe de la policía, el agrietamiento por tu propia hija habría sido una mala señal, pero aun así lo intenté. Sabía que había una historia, pero nunca pude entenderlo. Con el tiempo dejé de preguntar y estaba resignada a no saber nunca, pero al ver sus reacciones, mi curiosidad resurgió.

Las filas de mesas se alineaban en la acera con gente haciendo propaganda de sus grupos y clubes. Sabía que la semana de las prisas no estaba programada hasta dentro de dos semanas más, aunque nunca lo admitiría a mi mamá en realidad me admiraba por eso. Mi mejor amiga en la escuela secundaria, Angela, era en realidad quien me interesó en hermandades. Ella empezó a hablar de cómo ella sería un legado, cuando llegó a la universidad debido a sus lazos familiares a Delta Gamma. Su mamá hablaba de lo divertido que era, lo que significa ser parte de una hermandad de mujeres, y cómo ella estaba emocionada de que Angela se interesase en unirse también. Angela y yo nos parecemos mucho en lo que respecta a ser tranquilas y reservadas, pero creo que nos relacionamos mucho más porque las dos éramos hijas únicas. Y, si me estaba siendo honesta, un gran atractivo de una fraternidad era la hermandad que prometía.

Mis padres caminaron rápidamente por delante de todas las mesas, banderas, y la gente que charlaba cuando se volvieron hacia donde estaba mi dormitorio. Por supuesto, mi madre conocía este campus mejor que yo, así que simplemente se desvaneció detrás tratando de tomar todo adentro, estaba emocionada por la universidad, pero en realidad, todo esto finalmente empezando a golpear. Al final del día, mis padres se estarían alejando y me gustaría que me dejaran sola. Una parte de mí temía, pero la otra parte, la parte más grande, estaba emocionada. Y, en cualquier momento me ponía nostálgica de que era sólo un viaje de cuatro horas desde su casa.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que me di cuenta de que tenía que coger el ritmo a su encuentro en la puerta de mi edificio dormitorio. Actualmente estaba rodeada por un grupo de chicos que llevan el mismo logotipo de una fraternidad en sus camisetas, que me confundían hasta que llegué lo suficientemente cerca para oírlos hablar.

"Bienvenidos," un chico con pelo marrón con una etiqueta de decía 'Emmett' me dijo mientras le abría la puerta a mi madre. "¿Los puedo ayudar con alguna de esas cajas?"

Mi mamá lo registro en medio de un shock antes de abrir la boca para hablar, dándole a mi padre la oportunidad de hablar primero "Sabes, creo que un poco de ayuda nos vendría bien. ¿No lo crees Renee?" el preguntó, sin darle tiempo para responder, "Esas cajas están llenas de libros, deben ser muy pesadas."

"Eso sería una gran ayuda," dije tratando de mantener callada a mi madre. "Estoy en el tercer piso, ¿sería un problema?"

"Por supuesto que no," Emmett respondió con una risita. "Estamos aquí para ayudar a quien lo necesite, sin importar en que piso estén."

"Entonces, fíjate si está preparado Bella, ¿Por qué no te adelantas con tu madre para abrir la puerta y yo les muestro a estos chicos tu auto," mi padre explico y se llevó a dos chicos con él. Me sentí un poco mal al saber la cantidad de cosas con las que lo estarían ayudando, pero sería reducir el tiempo de cargar hasta para mí.

"Oh, uh, ok," mi mamá tartamudeo antes de entrar.

"Vamos mamá," la empujé mientras empezábamos a subir los tres tramos de escalera hasta llegar a mi habitación.

Pasaron tres horas y todas las cajas estaban desempacadas en mi habitación. Mi padre no estaba jugando cuando hablaba de las cajas con mis libros. Y creo que oí a Emmett quejarse en un momento por tener que transportar cajas de libros toda la semana anterior. Por supuesto, en el segundo en que lo miré, sonrío, pero creo que sabía que lo oí. El tipo que ayudaba a Emmett se llamaba Jasper, le dijo a mi padre que habían ayudado al nuevo presidente de su fraternidad la semana anterior y también tenía cajas de libros, así que fue como un déjà vu para ellos. Mi madre por supuesto sonreía, pero no era de verdad, no era su risa. Mi papá preguntaba unas pocas preguntas acerca de la fraternidad de los chicos, pero tenía que admitir que no estaba prestando mucha atención a la conversación.

Antes de que los chicos se fueron, que me dieron la bienvenida a la Universidad de Washington de parte de los Alpha Sigma Pi. Les di las gracias antes de seguir sacando cosas de una caja con la que estaba trabajando.

"Bella, ya sé que sabes lo de 'no hermandades', pero olvidé mencionarte algo." Mi mamá empezó a decir mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. "Por favor, no salgas con un chico de alguna fraternidad tampoco."

Mi papá se rió y respondió: "Ella nunca estará de acuerdo con eso", antes de que me dieran la oportunidad de abrir la boca.

"¿Por qué no?" mi madre jadeo.

"Fácil, porque Bella no va a salir con nadie, ¿verdad cariño?" el me preguntó sinceramente, aunque podía ver lagrimas formándose en sus ojos.

"Él tiene razón, no estoy de acuerdo con eso." miré directamente hacia mi madre. "Ni con eso." Dije mirando esta vez a mi padre. "Ahora, tengan un buen viaje y llámenme cuando lleguen a casa."

"Oh, bebe, te voy a extrañar." Mi mamá lloró mientras me envolvía en un abrazo. No era muy seguido que el lado suave de mi madre saliera a la luz, pero está haciéndome llorar un poco. "Ahora, se buena. Preocúpate por tus estudios y llama a menudo; estamos a un pequeño viaje si necesitas un descanso."

"Lo sé." Susurré de vuelta con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Te extrañaremos." Mi papá dijo antes de darme su propio abrazo. Podía ver de nuevo una lagrimas arremolinándose en sus ojos, pero se fueron antes de que tuvieran la oportunidad de caer.

Le di una mirada a mi cuarto y suspiré.

Yo no estaba necesariamente sacándolos de mi habitación, pero necesitaba respirar por un minuto, y ahora podía, la habitación definitivamente se sentía más pequeña. El camino en auto había sido muy cansado, y también decorar mi habitación. Mi madre dijo que sería más fácil estudiar, mi padre dijo que sería más seguro. No importa a cuál de los dos me refiriera, una habitación individual era todo lo que estaban pagando además de todo lo que les costó. Pero, de nuevo, ¿Quién era para discutir? Mientras las becas pagaban por el montón de libros y clases, ellos estaban pagando por todo lo demás.

_Cuando mire a la cómoda, vi un sobre que no había notado antes. Me quejé cuando lo abrí y note un fajo de billetes. Pero había una nota._

_Bella,_

_Sé que has dicho que tienes mucho dinero en tu cuenta, pero guarda esto para emergencias. No sabes cuándo una tarjeta no va a funcionar o que tu número de pin se arruine o que necesites efectivo para pagar algo._

_Y no ruedes tus ojos, sé que lo estás haciendo. Te amo, y recuerda, no hermandades._

_Te amo,_

_Mamá_

Cuando puse la carta sobre la mesa, me di cuenta de que su fondo de emergencia fue de $500 (dólares) en billetes de veinte. Nunca sentí como si mi madre me estuviera tratando de sobornar con dinero, pero esto era ridículo. Metí el dinero en el fondo del cajón de mi ropa interior y me acosté en mi cama, obligándome a descansar un poco antes de salir a aventurarme por campus.

**°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°**

**AUTORA ORIGINAL:**

**Olvidé que algunas personas no viven es EUA, por lo que no ven las mismas noticias que yo. Pueden buscar en Google "carta de hermandad desquiciada" ("deranged sorority letter") y podrán ver a que escandalo se estaban refiriendo en el capítulo 1.**

**°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°**

**TRADUCTORA:**

Busqué lo que dijo en la nota en Google, pero no apareció nada al buscarlo en español (traducido) por lo que les dejo este link para que puedan leer, más o menos, de que se trata el asunto (quiten los espacios):

. /translate?hl=es&sl=en&u= /5994974/the-most-deranged-sorority-girl-email-you-will-ever-read&prev=/search%3Fq%3Dderanged%2Bsorority%2Bletter%26biw%3D1137%26bih% 3D553

…

Esperó que disfrutaran el capítulo!

Another Girl :P


	3. Camiseta

**Palabra del Capítulo: Camiseta**

Después de mi primera noche sola decidí que era tiempo de salir al campus mientras tenía tiempo. Mis clases no empezaban sino hasta de unos días, y sabía que una vez que lo hicieran, mi tiempo libre sería más corto, y me resigné a explorar. Cambie a unos simples jeans y mi camiseta, junto con un par de zapatillas para aprovechar el tiempo caluroso. Estaba acostumbrada a él frio y húmedo clima de Forks, pero oí que el clima de Seattle era un poco mejor.

Cuando abrí mi puerta y salí, estaba demasiado ocupada con mis llaves para notar que estaba caminando directamente hacia otra persona.

"Ouch." La oí decir mientras levantaba la cabeza. Estaba segura de que me veía como una loca con los ojos muy abiertos y una 'o' en mi boca.

"Lo siento." Tartamudee., dejando caer mis llaves en el proceso de asegurarme de que estaba bien. Las recogí rápidamente y regresé a ella.

No era la mujer más alta del mundo, yo le sacaba unas buenas seis pulgadas. Su cabello era negro cortado casi como Campanita. Vestía un vestido muy llamativo con unos leggins, pero mientras yo veía su vestimenta, que me había dejado segada, su expresión cambió de una aturdida a una pensativa. Sus cejas estaban entrelazadas y sus labios ladeados.

"¿Estás bien?" Pregunté, solo para asegurarme de que lo estaba.

"Oh, estoy bien." Respondió con una voz melodiosa. "Soy Alice, por cierto, y ¿tú eres?"

"Soy Bella." Respondí. "Perdón, soy nueva y no estaba prestando atención mientras caminaba."

"¿Novata?" Preguntó, y yo asentí. "Yo también." Le regresé una sonrisa.

"Bueno, solo estaba explorando, ¿y tú?" En Forks no es exactamente una antisocial, pero tampoco era Miss Popularidad. Antes de dejar Forks me prometí a mí misma el intentar hacer la mayoría de las experiencias de la universidad, y hacer un amigo el segundo día me ayudaría.

"Estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo." Ella contestó. "¿Quieres que caminemos juntas?"

No sabía entonces que para el final de esa tarde, conocería todo lo que hay que conocer de Alice Brandon. Ella nació en Tacoma y vino a UW porque sus padres también estudiaron aquí. Aunque amara la moda y todo lo que tuviera que ver con ella, ella quería un título en negocios para que eventualmente pudiera abrir su propia tienda en el futuro. Su madre estaba realmente emocionada porque eligió UWporque era una ex alumna de Delta Delta Delta, también conocido como Tri-Delta, lo que haría que Alice un legado si conseguía entrar.

"¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Cómo tu madre puede solo prohibir todas las hermandades?" Alice me cuestionó cuando nos sentamos en la cafetería. Aunque no creo que 'cafetería' sea una palabra lo suficientemente fuerte para describir todo el espacio y la masiva cantidad de comida.

"No lo sé." Respondí, encogiéndome de hombros. "Sé que hay una historia detrás de todo, pero ninguno de mis padres cede."

"¿Siempre sigues las reglas?" Alice preguntó con una mirada astuta en su cara.

"Más o menos." Respondí. Sonaba aburrida, pero era verdad. Mi padre es policía, así que siempre tengo la norma de no bebo, no fumo, ni drogas, mientras que mi mamá me llevó dando conferencias acerca de la presión de grupo, el sexo y los varones. Hasta ahora, nunca me habían dado un reto por el que me gustaría seguir luchando. Así era.

"¿Vas a seguir esta?" Ella me presionó. Sus ojos brillaban y casi podía ver las tuercas rodando en su cabeza.

"No lo sé. Creo que lo voy a pensar unos días antes de decidirme." Explique. "Empecé a buscar unas en internet, y definitivamente me interesan." Era verdad, aunque me aseguré de borrar el historial para que mi madre no lo descubriera. Tri-Delta fue uno de los mejores, sin embargo Delta Gamma también, pero he estado buscando más.

"Entonces está decidido, podemos ir a recorrer toda la semana juntas." anunció Alice.

"¿Quién era yo para discutir?"

**°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°**

Gracias por leer!

Como el capítulo es muy corto, avísenme si quieren que suba el siguiente rápido o para la próxima semana…

Con amor,

Another Girl :P


End file.
